


Shutterbug

by moromi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crossdressing, Gravure, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moromi/pseuds/moromi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine Daiki likes gravure. And Kuroko thought that there's a mook his partner has yet to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shutterbug

**_Step into the dwelling of the liger's mouth_ **

The doorbell rang early in the Aomine household and the house's loyal guard sprung out of his bed, dropping his morning gravure read under his sheets. Aomine hurried downstairs, excitement contained in his every step. His mother bellowed a warning for his careless steps but the young boy didn't care because today was the only time he'd get to have his partner for himself.

Teikou's training schedule was set for the summer. Given that their current line-up won their first national championship, Akashi prepared a training regimen that would probably kill the best of them. Not that Aomine cared. He'd probably go through that training in a breeze but the idea that his partner would be too exhausted to _play after training_ meant he'd have to _play with him_ before training begins. Snuggling under the futons in the dojo hall was not an option. Nor a quickie in the storage room was possible. As if Tetsu would let him. That guy took these things, even _that_ , quite seriously.

As he stood by his door in time to hear the doorbell ring again, Aomine eased himself with a quick shuffle, a crack of a shoulder, a stretch of his arm, and a quick glance at their hallway mirror for a quick smile. He looked great. He felt great. An hour from now the rest of his family would leave for his grandparents, while he (and Tetsu) would have the whole house to themselves.

This weekend all to themselves.

Or so he thought.

**_Peer into the panic for a kick and swell_**

What he saw as he opened the door was not quite what he had expected. Rather than Tetsu, a young girl (probably his classmate. dunno.) stood with her back facing him. She was looking at her sleeve, tugging it to put her mildly oversized blouse into place. The uniform was definitely Teikou's but it was odd because it didn't fit the girl. Skirt was too long. Far... too long... for his tastes. 

Was she lost? No other classmate knew where he lived except for Satsuki. And she had pink hair! This girl had black.

So who's this girl? A fan? A stalker?! Maybe she mistook his house for Kise's?

For all the suave movements Aomine played on court, he was still very awkward with girls (except with Satsuki). Should he say hi? Maybe give her a pat and tell her to go away? Tetsu was going to arrive in a bit and maybe he could shoo her away (but knowing Tetsu, he'd probably invite her in for tea!) And while he fidgeted and ran various plays in his head, his body decided to respond in his stead.

"Ahem."

"Ah. Aomine-kun?" Aomine got out of his reverie and looked out to the street, expecting to find the face that came with the voice. He turned left. Then right. He couldn't see where Tetsu was but by the sound of his voice, he knew he was very close. Strangely, the girl was nowhere in sight too!

Or so he thought.

He felt a hand clasp his shirt and as he looked, he noticed where the girl stood. She inched closer to him, almost trying to hide her body with his. The girl looked up and Aomine was relieved to see the familiar pair of empty blue eyes except... with... black hair? And a girl's uniform?!

Nothing made sense for a good second before Aomine grabbed the wig and saw Tetsu's familar crop. He placed the wig back and it took one... two... three.... four...

"TETSU!?!" Took you some time to figure it out, didn't you, Aomine? Then again he was always quite slow with things other than basketball.

The girl... err... boy swiftly pulled him as soon as he called Tetsu's name, dragging Aomine inside his own home and up the stairs. Aomine struggled to keep his steps in place, obviously distracted by many things, particularly Tetsu's... skirt. It didn't help at all that Tetsu was ahead of him. If he's in uniform, just what else could be under that skirt? Aomine tilted his head, ever so slightly at an angle, hoping to see perfectly: a knee to his face. Yes. A knee to his face.

_THUD._

"Daiki! Didn't I warn you about running up the stairs!?!"

**_You know you shouldn't be there_ **

The morning definitely was a bad start. A busted lip was the last thing Aomine had in mind and because of it his mother doted on him a few minutes later than their expected departure. Well thank god that was done and now he's finally ALONE. Sort of.

"What was that for!?!" Aomine shouted as he entered his room, almost forgetting the strangeness of this morning until he saw Tetsu by his bed, wig off his head, legs spread like any boy sitting, spinning a ball on his finger.

"You surely don't look like a girl now." Tetsu stopped the ball with flick, gave a fevered stare at Aomine before throwing the ball at him with a bat of an eyelash.

Never missing a pass, Aomine took the ball without noticing the quick throw that came after: a gravure mook to his face. What the-!? Aomine stumbled back, losing his balance and the ball. As soon as he got the mook off of his face, there was Tetsu in the middle of his bed, knees tucked underneath him, in submission. He could see his partner tug his skirt down to his knees, leading his eyes to look at the camera before him.

If there were two things that Aomine knew well in this world, it was basketball and gravure. And by the look of Tetsu's blushing ears, he could tell that this was definitely the latter.

Aomine let out a smirk as he reached for the camera. Was this cosplay? Maybe Tetsu had a crossdressing fetish? Aomine was not fazed by this surprise. Tetsu, after all, was the kind of boy who always held a trick up his sleeve. This could possibly be his best trick yet. But before Aomine could even lay his hand on the camera, Tetsu grabbed his hand, holding it in place, over the camera.

"Rule no. 1," Tetsu muttered, stern and strong. "You don't show this to anyone else." And in smugness, Aomine replied, "As if I would." Tetsu didn't look convinced though. Like who else would be interested in seeing him in a girl's uniform but him!?  

"No. 2, you just take photos."

"What!?" Not fair! If Tetsu's all dressed up, he might as well--

"Just photos!!" Tetsu insisted as he released his grip of Aomine's hand and let him take the camera.

"No. 3. If you do anything more than just a photo while I'm wearing this, you'll have to suffer the same consequences later!" The edge of Tetsu's lips curled up upon the suggestion. Why that wily bastard. As if Aomine would get caught wearing a skirt.

"Challenge accepted."

**_There's comfort in your fingers of your good intent_ **

After clearing the room of his mess, Aomine examined Tetsu behind the lens, taking one shot after another, seeing parts of his partner's body tense up to whichever direction he stood. Tetsu still sat in dogeza, his fingers tucked under the hem of his skirt which he still tried to pull down like it would cover anything. Not once did he try to look at the camera and if Aomine tried to catch his gaze, he would look the other way.

For a good long while, the only sounds heard in the room were the shuffling of Aomine's feet, the shutter of the camera, and Tetsu's breath getting heavier with every shot. By now the blush that colored his ears had moved towards the contours of his cheeks. Against the morning light and his pale skin, Aomine thought nothing could be more beautiful, more so zoomed in, and up close.

"Hey." Tetsu turned to catch Aomine's lens just an inch away from him.

"What?! I didn't touch you!"

"Your breath." Tetsu mumbled as he tugged the collar of his blouse. Sweat was starting to trickle down the back of his ear. And it was hard not to notice.

"What of it?" Aomine asked, taking a quick snap of that ear. "Didn't think that'd be against the rules."

"It isn't," Tetsu replied, snapping a button off to show more of his neck. "It's just hot against my skin." Another button snapped and the camera spared no second to capture those moments.

"You don't mind, do you?"

"Huh?" Aomine was caught off guard by the snapping buttons. Tetsu softly smiled in response and relaxed a little, stretching his legs out while he leaned back, the collar of his uniform open, baring a bit of his chest and the camisole underneath.

A camisole for an undergarment!? Tetsu didn't seem like he held back on this one. By now Tetsu was taking comfort in Aomine's bed, reading through the other stray mooks hidden under his sheets, with one knee raised, leaving the skirt drape just so to show the inside of his thighs.

Fucking tease.

"Just what is it that you like about the gravure, Aomine-kun?" Tetsu asked as he flipped from one page to the next.

"The boobs?" Tetsu blinked at Aomine's answer before tugging his camisole to take a look at his chest.

"Not that it really matters!" Aomine quickly added to explain which made Tetsu raise a brow before turning around in Aomine's bed. Propped by his elbows, Tetsu continued to read through mooks while his legs played to a few beats in the air. 

**_Out to feed the habit when you've sowed that seed_ **

This is torture.

It was hard enough that he could only see Tetsu through the camera. It was a lot harder to resist the short glances that Tetsu gave just to make sure that he was behaving. And he was... trying hard to behave.

The morning light began to fill Aomine's room and Tetsu's figure was more apparent on his bed. His shadow moved on his own and without any instruction whatsoever -- playing with the light to let him focus where it mattered, rustling the sheets, unbuttoning more buttons, crumpling his skirt just enough to tease Aomine of what was underneath.

Aomine crawled over Tetsu's sleeping body before straddling his partner for a close-up shot. Tetsu didn't seem to notice his presence thus Aomine took this chance to lift Tetsu's blouse just enough to reveal his navel.

 _Snap._ A little higher. _Snap._ And maybe leave a kiss mark near that navel for the winning shot. _Snap._

Aomine failed to realize how difficult it was to end things with just one mark. Thus, he crept over Tetsu's torso, returning to that collarbone that had been teasing him since this shoot started. The light looms over his shadow, leaning closer to find a fingertip on his parted lips.

"Aomine-kun." There he was, awake and aware of his light. "You lost the game."

You're slipping through your fingers of your good intent

If that was the case, this was one Aomine didn't mind losing.

He nipped that finger playfully, forcing Tetsu to pull his hand away. Aomine caught it in time, pulling his partner's hand close to his lips, starting a trail of kisses down Tetsu's arm. His eyes kept to his shadow, as he would in every play. He knew too well that at a time like this, he couldn't afford to miss any cue. Like a soft swipe of a hand to his neck, a gentle tug, and a  slow thumb to his busted lip.

"Sorry about that." Tetsu muttered in apology.

"It's fine, as long as you make up for it." Aomine drew closer, biting the bottom of Tetsu's lip. He could feel the heat of Tetsu's breath, and it didn't take much to steal it from him.

Finally, Tetsu was his. At that moment, Aomine forgot all forms of self-restraint.

He stole Tetsu's lips... tongue.... teeth.... everything. In between needy kisses, Aomine's hands were undressing -- sliding the blouse down Tetsu's arms before propping him up in jolt with a tug of his partner's hip. Tetsu straddled Aomine for purchase, grasping his face close, refusing to let go of his partner's lips.

That was nice. He thought this was something for his selfishness but it seemed Aomine's worries over Tetsu's lackluster eyes were compensated by these small hands that clung to him while they kissed. His chests heaved as he caught Tetsu's breath. The only time they pulled away for air was when they took off each other's tops -- Aomine, his shirt; Tetsu, his camisole.

"Seriously, you went all the way for me, huh?" Aomine teased as he finally took a nip of that tempting collar. His hand smoothed over his partner's back who gasped as he felt Aomine's teeth sink on his skin.  "You haven't seen everything yet." Tetsu teased just as much, thrusting his hip unto his company. Was that a challenge? Aomine wasn't one to back down and while he distracted his shadow, his hands wandered south, smoothing the curves of Tetsu's back before one strayed to unhook the other's skirt while the other tried to figure out what's underneath that skirt: a thin thread knotted by the side of Tetsu's hip.

"Shit." Aomine didn't expect that.

He looked at Tetsu with expectant eyes, giddy with his discovery. His other hand went to check the other side and since his imagination couldn't match his excitement, Aomine pulled the skirt up and saw, in its entirety, Tetsu's pull string bikini.

"Consider it an early birthday gift." Tetsu pushed him down with smug grin, denying him the leisure of pulling those strings. Aomine couldn't help but wear a stupid smile which didn't please his partner at all. Tetsu stole his smile with a fervent kiss but he's not complaining. As his hand smoothed over the soft cotton over his partner's ass, Aomine felt special discovering this little dirty secret. No wonder Tetsu was adamant about not showing him what's under that skirt. He honestly didn't think Tetsu would remember but this gesture was a great reminder of how his shadow always paid attention to him. Even if it was as random as admitting how he loved gravure idols wearing string bikinis.

Aomine felt loved. Really loved.

This was the best gravure experience any growing boy could ask for! Well, for boy like him, at least. 

Unlike most days, Aomine didn't waste his time. He pried himself for a moment from Tetsu's lips before reaching for the camera on his bed.

"No!" Tetsu yelled as he moved away from Aomine and towards the bed's headboard.

"Too late," he replied, taking a photo, completely amused by this wonderful turn of events.

Tetsu gasped for air, glaring at Aomine who preoccupied himself with shots of his flushed body. He sat quietly from his end of the bed; legs crossed and shy of his light who was crawling towards him, the camera still in tow.

"Open your legs," Aomine said while his hand gently tugs his shadow's knee up.

"Do you really have to?" Tetsu asked as he tried to reach for the camera, which was still, taking pictures of his almost naked body. That bikini wasn't really hiding anything.

"If I didn't, then you wouldn't have worn that from the beginning, right?" Sometimes, Aomine could be smart.

The two exchanged knowing glances, as they would between opposite ends of the court. Tetsu sighed while Aomine smiled as he spreads Tetsu legs apart, showing the piece de resistance of today's shoot.

"You look great." Aomine murmured, taking quick shots of Tetsu body before catching with his lens his shadow's heated gaze. 

"You look hard." Tetsu curtly muttered, stretching a leg out to Aomine. The light felt the heat rise from his groins to his back as soon as that toe brushed over his crotch. And as much as he tried to take that one last shot, Aomine was unable to resist that inviting gaze, reaching immediately for Tetsu.

As much as these two would like to think that they've done this before, youth has its way of showing Aomine's awkwardness and Tetsu's eagerness. Hands fumbled to undress to no success, leaving hands reaching inside undergarments, stroking at a pace their breaths could manage. Aomine arched over his shadow, resting his head over the Tetsu's forehead. His neck was cooled by Tetsu's breath which was becoming sparse while their hands continued to quicken its pace. Aomine took a nip of an ear and a kiss on a cheek, making the smaller boy shudder, losing his grip completely and moan at the touch of his hardness against Aomine's. Tetsu was a mess. But Aomine was no different.

It was hard to take the pace for both of them, especially when he felt just as weak and close to collapsing with every cry that escaped his partner's lips. His quivered as he held on to their cocks, stroking them in a fevered pace, controlling it as much as he could, as he usually would. It took a soft brush of his fingertips to their tips before the weaker one cried his name as he came. Not a second later, he followed after his partner, not exactly sure if he heard it right especially when every sound seemed louder in his head.

"Hey."

"What?" Tetsu leaned over his shoulder, trying to catch his breath.

"You didn't just call my name, did you?" Aomine's heart skipped a beat at the question.

"So what if I did?" Tetsu turned Aomine's face for a soft gentle kiss. "That doesn't change a thing."

**_You got your reputation and your good intent_ **

_Snap._

Aomine looked back at the sound of a shutter, as the skirt was halfway up his legs.

"Seriously."

_Snap._

"SERIOUSLY!?" Aomine hooked the skirt up before beelining back to his parter who took comfort in his sheets. Aomine reached for the camera, only to find it difficult to pry from his partner's grip. Curse that grip! This was not the time to use it!

"You know, the least you can do is not wear boxers underneath." Another snap. And from under!?! "And maybe shave your legs."

"Was this your plan all this time!?" Aomine's voice fumed while Tetsu looked away with a blank stare. "Maybe." He muttered with a curl to his lips. "I just thought it'd be funny to see you in a skirt."

Sometimes there were days where Aomine couldn't honestly understand what's going through Tetsu's head. But when he heard him laugh and wear a smile on that once expressionless face, Aomine knew that all the craziness was worth it.

"Now, can I go through with your punishment?" Tetsu looked up with the camera over his eye. Aomine's face turned a dark red, excited yet nervous what his partner would see behind that lens.

"So..." It was his turn to sit in dogeza on his bed. "Can I set the rules for this one?"

_Snap._

"Sure."

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh~~~!! This idea bothered me ever since I heard Aomine liked gravure. I just couldn't resist it. BUT WHO COULD?! ; w; Then again, I'm not exactly sure if people know how awesome gravures can be. ; w; I think I've outed myself as a perv. (REALLY! THE PORTRAITS IN GRAVURES ARE AWESOME! Even Maki Horikita did them! OMG I'M QUITE SURE YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME. OTL.) 
> 
> The second push I got to write this was when I heard the line "fingertips on parted lips" from a Metric song which I realized I misheard since it was supposed to be 'painted lips'. And from then I just died everyday knowing I had to write and finish this fic. 
> 
> And so through bad monsoons and sleepless nights, I did! Weeks later! Now that it's out of my system, I can do other things. ;w; with plot! Maybe.
> 
> Song inserts are from Kimbra's "Good Intentions"


End file.
